


Joyful News

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Joyful News

**Title:** Joyful News  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #304: The (Traditional) Five senses - Hearing  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Joyful News

~

“Ready?” Poppy asked.

Severus clasped Harry’s hand. “Indeed.”

Smiling, she cast the Monitoring Spell, and, seconds later the sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room.

“Is that--?” Harry gasped, his hand covering his swollen stomach.

“You’re hearing your baby,” Poppy murmured. “Everything sounds fine.”

“Sounds a bit fast,” Severus murmured.

“That’s normal,” Poppy reassured.

“Doesn’t it sound like there’re two heartbeats?” Harry asked.

Poppy paused. “You could be right.”

Severus blanched. “Two?” He swayed.

She nodded. “How wonderful!”

Harry frowned. “ _You’re_ upset? _I’m_ the bearer.”

Poppy chuckled. “Oh, men can’t bear twins. Severus must be pregnant, too!”

Severus fainted.

~  



End file.
